aether adventures
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: A guy in the aether. Three dungeons await. Three bosses await. Three friends await. And they will clash. I credit all my works to jovan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I want to get used to the aether, so I've been spending a long time looking it up, tools, and such. Now we begin. Warning! The chapters might be short.**

Genesis 24's P.O.V

I placed the last block of my house down. Geez. I was finally done. It was a quarter of the size of the island I was on, with a huge basement that goes down into the island. I had a bridge connecting to the mainland, which was at least 10x the size of my island. It was huge with hills and everything, and sometimes pretty big holes would stick out and if you fell down, I don't really know where you would go. The overworld? Yeah right. A big lie. My gramps was always a bit cuckoo. He said there was a place with no islands, lava and water, caves that goes 80 blocks deep, and so on.

I smiled at the thought of him. He was buried on our family grave island, which was...well I have no idea. I had lost my whole family when I was young. All I can remember is my father yelling for me to get out. A fiery creature stood outside, burning down houses on islands. Right before I left, he gave me my trusty zanite sword. This thing was had held up really good considering how many mobs I've had to kill.

There was a yelp and my black moa, Thano jumped on me and nuzzled me.

"Off Thano. Don't look at me like you don't know what that means,"I say.

Thano looks at me disappointedly and goes down some stairs. Moas are sort of like...a cross between a flamingo and a velociraptor. I walk down with him to the breeding grounds. I was so happy. Thano was basically a father! However, Moas can't mate, though he just laid the egg. When I saw his, I wasn't sure then whether my black moa was a female or male. I didn't try to change his name anyway. There were three kinds of Moas.

Blue, white and black. Blue takes two aechor petals to train, (from aechor plants, which are very dangerous) the white takes four, and the black takes eight. The blue can jump two times in the air, White is four, and so on. Black moas in my opinion are the fiercest and it's nice to have company. However, there are Cockatrices which look the same, which come out at night and are dangerous.

Five moas milled around in a small private island and Thano joined them. Our newest was a blue one which I affectionately named petal, since it's feathers near it's head were very delicate and did look like petals.

I decided that I might need to get some zanite. I didn't have that much. Only fourteen. I took my holystone pickaxe and went down into a cave, near the mainland.

I dug around but there wasn't much. In fact, I couldn't find anything-yes! A vein of Zanite! I started mining and got seven. That was good. I smiled and dug more and more holystone before hitting another vein of Zanite. After that, I didn't find much. I was probably fifteen blocks below, and luckily the mainland/main island was exactly fifty blocks of height. I had never fallen out of an island from mining, for anyone who did would be dead.

I mined a bit more, got some ambrosium shards, and then decided to head back. As I was going back, I had an underground pathway, I saw a shiny pink crystal. Score! It was gravitite. I mined and was disappointed when there was only four. Dang. I crafted a gravitite sword. This will be useful.

**That's the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Warning, this story will be short. Probably 5-7 chapters long. This is going to be hopefully awesome. I really want it to be! I'm gonna try to stick to this for a long while, a chapter per day and try to finish this.**

**If my estimates are right, then we'll be done with this next week! (Right now it is April 11).**

Jet's P.O.V

I hate saying it, but I was lost. Where the heck was my house? All I remember is my awesome house, me boarding my blue moa to chase after those stupid flying bunnies, and walah, all I have is some food, a zanite sword and armor, and my poor old moa.

My moa, krackers, was upset. I shared some food with it, but it wasn't that satisfied. It was a full grown, and could fly. Curse my luck. I couldn't find my house! I wandered along, and saw a huge piece of land. It was huge. I stepped onto it, with the help of my moa.

This place was so big! I was used to living on tiny islands. Like 15 x 15 x 15.

Not like 200 x 200 x 200. Land leapt like a wave over some other land, which was purely epic. I mined some skyroot, and after a stack I decided I had enough skyroot to build a shelter. Now an appropriate place. Then, as I was not looking, I stumbled down a long hole. Like a tunnel.

When I finally stopped, I was bruised over.

" #%$#$!"I cursed. I brushed myself and got up.

"Hello?"a voice said behind me. I looked around and raised my sword. There was a boy about the same age as me, without zanite armor, but instead with a zanite pickaxe and gravitite ore in his hand. He backed up and almost instantly made a gravitite sword. I was no match. Crafting didn't take any time. I couldn't believe I let him get away with it.

"I don't really want to hurt you.."he trailed off, staring at me.

I lowered my sword. He did so too, and I could read that he was utterly relieved, and I guess he wasn't a fighter, or maybe he didn't like killing people. Either way he had a gravitite sword and it was best to stand down.

"Neither do I. Sorry,"I say and drop my sword. He nodded.

"My name's Genesis 24, or just Gen,"he says. (Gen like Jen).

"Cool. My name's Jet. Sorry, I just stumbled down this tunnel and I haven't honestly seen another AIB in years,"I say.

"AIB?"he asks confused.

I sigh.

"Aether intelligent beings,"I say.

"Oh..figures. I live somewhere near here,"he says.

"Yup, and I just so apparently lost my house. All I have is some food and what's on me, not to mention my trusty moa krackers."

Some people say, when I was young, even then I was too quick to trust. I truly believed though that this guy was good.

"Oh. Okay. Want to stay with me before you can re coordinate?"he says.

"Um..sure,"I say nervously. Sure a stranger invites me over. Nothing wrong with that.

"Did you say moa by the way?"he says curiously.

"Yup, good old kracker."

Kracker comes down and nuzzles me.

"Ah, he's cute. I have a black moa (no racism meant),"he says.

"Oh. You must have been lucky. Black moas are hard to catch and, if you have the right, and a lot of supplies they profit you a lot,"I say.

"Maybe they'll get acquainted?"he jokes.

He shows me back to his place. It's neat and furnished, as well as big. He has an entire breeding ground! How lucky is that! I never had enough time for things like that. He tosses me a bed.

"It's night. I'm not really nocturnal, so good night,"he says.

**** I agree with him. I wasn't either and today wasn't going to change. I put the bed down, and fell asleep as my head hit the super soft nice pillow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Spark or Jetz again, nice to see y'all. Anyway I have been occupied by...drumroll...wait for it...**

**PLANETSIDE 2! PLANETSIDE 2! PLANETSIDE 2!**

**PLANETSIDE 2 IS SO BOSS! IT IS JUST SO GOD DA** FRKN BOSS! BEST FIRST PERSON SHOOTER EVER! WALK AROUND, DECLARE ALLEGIANCE, FIGHT FOR TERRITORY YEAH!**

**WATCH THE TRAILERS! WATCH THE VIDEO! IT ISN'T SOME STUPID IDIOTIC GAME, IT WAS DECLARED THE BEST FIRST PERSON SHOOTER OF THE YEAR! SCI-FI BAWSNESS! lIKE A BAWS! IT IS THE FRKN FRKN FRKN BEST FIRST PERSON SHOOTER EVER! NEW CONGLOMERATE, TERRAN REPUBLIC, VANU SOVEREIGNTY! CHOOSE YOUR FACTION AND CAPTURE BASES!**

**Sorry, kind of raged. My point is, you have to play the game or at least watch the trailers and videos. Also, I'm sorry but I have received a complaint about how I said a chapter a day. What I meant was a chapter per day, for any story. Not just this one.**

**And...LOVE TRIANGLE!**

**Also, overworld tools do work in the aether for this story.**

Kitties P.O.V

I walked around, feeling hopeless. If I had only stayed in my cozy house, nice and warm, not going into that stupid glowstone portal...well, too late now. This place was so big. Huge islands, going up and down, and so many other awesome things. I still wish I was at home though. I took out my bow, especially enchanted to freeze the opponent. I had three stacks of arrows and shrugged. I fired one into this flying bunny thing...and it died. I shrugged and ate the meat it had. Then there was a rumbling sound and the island I was on lurched and shook. I turned around and there was this huge...whale? It looked like a whale, with a huge head and golden decoration/inscription/stripes on it. For it's fins were...wings? So this was a whale that could fly. And it was stuck on the island. It had it's head lodged in a mountain. I sighed and walked up to it.

It wasn't worth killing. Plus it looked cool. I didn't really like killing animals but the bunny I killed had no appeal whatsoever, and I needed food. I pushed it. It swung to the side an let out a huge rumbling panicked sound.

"Are you okay there?"I asked an it rumbled again.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Wait! You better watch out if-"the boys boice got cut off as the whale's tail flung left, then right and hit me with full force and I flew back hitting a slope hard. I think I blacked out.

When I woke up, two boys were standing next to me. One was standing with a concerned face and the other was trying to heal me up with medicine.

"Are you okay?"I heard a fuzzy voice asked and tried to get up. I felt a pain in my chest/stomach and fell back.

"Definitely a cracked or broken rib. Stupid Aerwhales,"the one said who was treating me. So thats what they were called. I now infinitely hate them. I groaned.

"This might hurt,"said one of the boys. He handed me a stick and I bit down on it. Lucky I did. The stick broke and I bit my lower lip hard and yelped in pain.

"It's okay, it's done,"the boy murmured. The other boy looked at me concerned.

"You need rest.."he trailed off and I fell asleep again.

This time, when I woke up there was only one boy.

"Are you okay?"he asked.

"My name is Jet,"he says.

"Oh...my name's kitty. Well thats a nickname but I prefer that, rather than my real name,"I say.

"Oh..okay. We found you slammed into the slope by the aerwhale, the big doofus. Stupid things, they have no brains,"Jet said trying to console me.

"Yeah...so thanks. But where am I?"I say.

"Oh, you're at Genesis's house."

"No, like what is this place,"I say and spread my hands across the room. Ouch. Maybe I shouldn't do that.

Jet noticed me flinching.

"Careful there, might take another day or two,"Jet says smiling.

"Okay, am I!"I say. He's delayed the question three times.

"Wait, so you're saying you've never been here before?"he asked.

"Nope,"I say.

"You're in the aether. Another dimension presumably. Where are you from?"he asks.

"The aether? Isn't this heaven?"I ask.

He laughs.

"No, this isn't heaven. Quite the opposite really. Aechor plants shoot poison darts, zephyrs try to push you off the islands and kill you, swets come in numbers and swarm you, aerwhales are not hostile but will accidentally hurt you anyway, sliders will, well slide towards you and swords have no effect, cockratrices are angry bird things that will kill you, and angel things with swords,and so on,"Jet said.

"Better than zombies and creepers, skeletons and spiders, endermen-"she said.

"What are you talking about?"he asked.

"Oh. Where I come from. The overworld,"she says.

He gasps.

"The overworld? So...you come from heaven?"he asks.

"So, looks like we are mistaken. My world isn't heaven, neither is yours,"I say.

Jet nods.

"Makes sense. I've lived in the aether all my life,"he says and smiles at me.

Then I start noticing him. He has a red and black checkered jacket, jet black hair, smoothed out, and some hair falling down, covering one of his eyes. He wore a normal pair of jeans and had deep brown eyes. I had sky blue eyes and had jeans and a new shirt on, that they probably gave me. Was I falling for him already? He did look awfully-click.

Another person came in, probably Genesis. I gawked. They were both handsome, but Genesis had this smooth model look. He had a clean white shirt on and a small black scarf on, and light brown hair. He had black jeans on and had the same sky blue eyes as me.

"Oh, hello,"he says.

"Uh, hi?"I say.

"I'm kitty,"I say. He nods.

"I think you already know my name,"he says. Is he flirting with me?

Jet interrupts.

"Genesis. She's from the overworld." He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought your world was heaven, not mine,"I say and he laughs and then Jet does, and then we all join in.

Geez, trapped in a supposed heaven, with two hot boys...

**I need your opinion. Am I good at writing a girl's perspective? Please, any girls/women out there tell me what you think, rate me 1-10 and tell me what's wrong if you don't give me a perfect. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I had a hard time, but I managed to write this! I finally did.**

**And now, for any bookworms out there...Legend! A very good book. Order it from the library or something. Has a small tint of the hunger games writing style, and very dense, tense, and intense.**

**The second book is prodigy, and the third is champion. It has a slight romance, but its a good book.**

**Now, THE STUDY OF THE TEENAGE MIND**

** The teenage mind is quite interesting. Especially for writers. They will often crave romance, have huge adventures, write crappy and good stories, and do epic stuff. Teenagers are obsessed with the internet. For our example, Spark and Jetz. This boy (teenager really) used to be able to have access three times a week. Now he finds himself on fanfiction and other devices for three hours A DAY. Parents are becoming more aware of social media devices, but there methods of blocking them are unstoppable.**

** Two. Teenagers crave crave crave romance. Like they absolutely crave it. They will read until hours before the end, and still read. They will soak up each word. Some choose to read explicit, and write non. Others choose the opposite, or some get inspired and will go explicit.**

** The study of the teenage mind has been closed, for the teenagers are sieging my lab now. Farewell. Anybody who discovers this, the teenage mind is a powerful beast, but can be utterly soft as those of a coat of fur. Now, I shall do my final defense. The TV attack. The apple attack. The ipads. All the things I had saved up, for, now wasted on distracting them. Do I see on playing planetside two? Jetpack joyride? Youtube videos? Teenage minds these days...**

**-Professor liberal truth, signing off.**

**Yeah. That is that.**

**SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR SO MUCH ROMANCE!**

Genesis's P.O.V

I walk in and I see her awake. She's beautiful. Thats really all I can see. She's talking to Jet. She has the smoothest voice. She says hello. I respond. Jet says something. I respond again and we start laughing. But I can't concentrate. All I can see is her swimming in my vision. I start to have mixed up feelings and breath in and out and smile and show them some zanite and give some to kitty who seems delighted. Then I take out a ton of food.

"This will feed us for weeks,"Jet says widening.

"This is zanite. It's strong, sort of like between holystone and gravitite,"Jet says. I can't say anything.

"Ocelot got your tongue?"asks Kitty.

"What? Huh no,"I say embarrassed.

"Hmm...this is like...in my world there is a metal called iron, which should be the equivalent to this,"She murmurs.

"No problem,"I say weakly.

Jet stares at me and gives the idiot face. Translation. He's smooth with girls and I'm not. I muster my strength.

"Are you fine?"I ask.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys,"she says.

I was the one who fixed her up, because I had all the supplies. So why does Jet get to spend so much time with her? I was just jealous...What's wrong with me? Jet is all cool, probably unaware of what's happening to me. He lost his house, so I did it. Why am I blaming him? But my mind sees one reason, different from all of the others. Because he gets kitty. But what if he doesn't?

Jet's P.O.V

I can tell somethings wrong. Is he jealous? Well, kitty was cute, but no need for what was going on right now. Kitty yawned.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now,"she says and stretches. I nod and I get up, and so does Genesis, so we don't wake her. I decide I should build my house. Before I do that though, when I try to place a block, Genesis stops me.

"What the h*ll?"I say.

"We need to talk about something. I sigh.

"WTF is it?"I ask annoyed. Surely he isn't that fumed up.

"Uh well Kitty,"he says. Maybe he is then. Wow.

"Yes?"I ask.

"I like her. So can you please..like-"he says and I immediately burst out before I can regain control.

"Is that really how selfish you are? You just say you like her and then try to scoot me away from her? I know her, I've talked to her, and then you just butt me in and try to throw me down there?"I say and point downwards.

"It's not like that. I healed her, helped her, and you barely know her yourself! You're just a..a...brat who's in my way! You'll ruin everything!"he says.

"Do you ever think what that's like for me? I do know her now, even though you don't. I lost my house, so you take all the credit. And how am I the brat? Hmm? Look what you just said. And compare with what has happened. Right now, and then you tell me to stay away from her? I should be saying that. I saw you when you met kitty. You just started to immediately calculate how you could get kitty on your side! And you will truly ruin everything! "I say.

"What! No! But-"Genesis says but doesn't get to finish. We hear kitty getting up.

We shared alarmed looks and temporarily truced. I took out blocks and started building my house. I never knew how Genesis could be a brat/ jerk. I just hope if kitty falls for him, that Genesis doesn't you know what and do that a ton, like every night.

Genesis takes out a bow and hastily tries to shoot a phyg and misses pitifully.

"What are you doing?"Kitty says.

"Building a house!"I say and point at the lone wooden block.

"Um..getting some food,"Genesis mumbles.

"Oh. But didn't you have a lot?"she says questioningly.

"Uh, the aether has a winter and there are no animals so I thought we should stock up,"he says lying. There is no frkn winter in the aether.

"Oh okay. Thought I heard shouting,"she says shrugging but I know she suspects something.

**The love triangle plays into action bum bum bum!**


End file.
